the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Good Girls At The Cabaret (part 1) (last try)
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Music The Role-Playing Scientists. Good Girls At The Cabaret (part 1) (last try) 23 Comments Irina Leví Irina Leví @irenelavn a year ago ((Well, it has been a long time since I created the post, and it's been discontinued, so I decided to do it again, or kind of)) Irina remembers her familiy in Mexico, her country, which, unfortunally, is milles away from London. She remembers the days she was a child, with her parents. She remembers her mother's face, her sweet voice, when she was singing her traditional lullabies. Irina "woke up". She was a day dreamer. She was back to the room at the Society. Irina felt a weird but familiar sentiment. The idea of " social" made her feel like a child lost in a unkown place. Like an insignificant person. She only met Sydney, the woman who welcomed her, and the only person she know about in the whole Society. Of course, Irina ussualy goes out of the building to "visit" London, but she... She just doesn't feel like fine to socialize. Not yet. In all this time, since she came to the Society, she stayed at Sydney's room. "Well," she thought "I have a place to stay". She went to a corner of the room and picked up a case and she opened it. There was a violin. The wood was a bit dark and old, but strong and fragile, at the same time. It was given to her from a luthier at London. She befriend him during her trips through the city. They had something in common: the luthierie, the violin, and the music. Irina took the violin and the bow, she placed the instrument on her shoulder, sheput herself in position, and began to play. *insert a classical piece* When she finished, she put down the violin and the bow. "It could be better", she thought, but then her mind was interrupted by somebody's knocking at the door... Recommend 3 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Jekyll1886 • a year ago "Irina?" said Lewis. 1 •Share › Avatar Irina Leví Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited -Uh?! Who's there?- said Irina. She got closer to the door, and placed her hand on the knob. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Irina Leví • a year ago "Sorry to disturb you," he said from behind the door. "It's Lewis--the fellow who sang along with you at Christmas. I was just wondering if that was you playing the violin." 1 •Share › Avatar Irina Leví Jekyll1886 • a year ago Irina opened the door. -Lewis..., yes. It was me-. She smiled while she was holding her violin. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Irina Leví • a year ago "You play it very well," observed Lewis, smiling. "I was just thinking...if you wish to play or practice with a fellow musician sometime, you might meet with Richard Prince--he's a scientist here who also plays the violin. You two might have fun playing together. I could introduce you, if you like," he offered. 1 •Share › Avatar Irina Leví Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited -Oh, well, thank you!- she said. Irina was excited for that idea. -It sounds great... Uhm... I haven't meet any other lodger than you and Sidney. I just stay here or leave the place to walk around in London. I've found a luthier's shop, and I visit him weekly.... But, I haven't gone to anywhere else. Irina looked at him - Would you like to show me London? Of course, after introducing me to Richard. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Irina Leví • a year ago "I'd be delighted to," answered Lewis. "About Sidney, though..." he confided, "I heard she left months ago. Rumor has it she went to Fiji or Samoa to do paintings of the south Pacific." He looked at the room Irina stood in. "Have you been staying here all this time?" •Share › Avatar Irina Leví Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited -Well... Yes...- she said and looked at the room. -*sigh* I just... Don't... Feel like... I don't know. I haven't seen her, and I feel like, I should wait her, but now... 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Irina Leví • a year ago "You're welcome to stay here if you like--it's not as if Sidney's using it," said Lewis. "Just speak with Helen Jekyll, the day manager, when you decide which room you want to stay in. "In the meantime, shall we find Richard? He'll be happy to meet a fellow violinist." •Share › Avatar Irina Leví Jekyll1886 • a year ago -I will, and now, just let me..-. She went to the corner where it was the violin case, she put the violin inside, locked it and put an old doll on the top of the case. Then Irina went back to Lewis. -So - she said-, where do we go?- she smiled. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Irina Leví • a year ago • edited "This way," said Lewis, leading them down a hallway and to a particular door. "This is his room." He knocked on the door. "Richard?" he called. "Have you a moment?" •Share › Avatar Irina Leví Jekyll1886 • a year ago Irina followed him, and looked curiously at the door. "Who would be?", she thought. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Irina Leví • a year ago ((Tairais )) •Share › Avatar Tairais Irina Leví • a year ago "In a moment you can have your moment, yes," came a quiet, cheerful call from behind the door. There was the sound of clinking china meeting a solid surface with great care, then silence. The door opened about a minute later to reveal a rather tall and gangling man with a mess of curly auburn hair, a scarf around his neck, and a pinstriped ensemble of dark clothing. "Good... afternoon, I believe? I am not certain." He said this with an unfazed smile, as if time were something he had no need to keep track of. "It is good to see you Lewis." To Irina, he gave a small bow. "I do not believe we have had the pleasure of meeting: I am Doctor Richard Prince, and my focus is engineering, among other things." (( Irina Leví )) 1 •Share › Avatar Irina Leví Tairais • a year ago "Oh mine" she murmured. Irina was impressed by the politness of Richard. "Buen--, sorry, I mean-, I'm Irina Leví" she said, "it's a plueasure to meet you, sir. I study musical acoustics and practice lutherie". 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Irina Leví • a year ago "You two share an interest in playing the violin," added Lewis. ((Tairais )) 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • a year ago Richard's visible eye practically sparkled with pleased surprise. "Ah! The pleasure to meet a fellow violinist is mine--I had yet to find anyone who had an interest in any sort of musical interest. To be quite frank, I am much glad to hear it." He offered a small smile, the corners of his eye crinkling. "Do you have a favorite composer you study, or are your works your own pieces?" 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • a year ago ((Irina Leví )) •Share › Avatar Irina Leví Tairais • a year ago "Uhm, well, I study the musical techniques of composers" she said, "and sometimes I create my own pieces. I create intruments, too". 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Irina Leví • a year ago "Fascinating!" Richard drummed his fingers against the doorframe thoughtfully. "If you make instruments, could you also, perhaps, repair them? In theory, that is." He looked a fair bit like he was trying not to get his hopes up and failing miserably. •Share › Avatar Irina Leví Tairais • a year ago • edited "Indeed, I do repair them" said Irina with a grin. "And I experiment creating new ones, like my musical icicles or ice bells", she added. •Share › Avatar Tairais Irina Leví • a year ago Richard grinned rather lopsidedly, exposing a handful almost whimsically crooked, snaggled teeth. "Wonderful, wonderful. I do not suppose you currently have time in your schedule to assist me with a matter of... how do you say." He glanced off to the side, lost in serious thought as he tried to remember what words he'd forgotten. After a moment, he nodded and looned at Irina again. "A matter of sentimentality, I believe? I have an old violin that had been of my mother, and I would like to see it restored if at all possible... though it is in a number of pieces at this point, I am afraid." •Share › − Avatar Irina Leví Tairais • a year ago "Oh, my..." she mutered, "uhm, that's quite a problem. You see, anything can be changed in a violin: bridge, chinrest, fingerboard, scroll... Anything. But there's sometimes... There's no way to fix it". Irina sighed gloomily. " If the parts of the resonance box are just separated, there must be a solution. Where's the violin?" she added. •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy